Asten Flowers
Asten Flowers is the bastard son of Lord Timon Cloverwood and a smallfolk woman. Although unacknowledged by his father, his uncle produced evidence of his lineage in order to give him the Flowers surname. Appearance and Character Wavy, shoulder length unkempt blond hair and green eyes. Asten is a comely young man despite the fact that his face is seemingly in a state of constant frown. Standing at 5’8 and being of slim but athletic build with lean muscles, he is not an overtly imposing figure. Prefers the rugged traveler’s clothes and does not maintain his looks as far as haircut, clothes and weak facial hair concern. Asten is raised well and knows his manners just fine, but displays bouts of what seems to be sudden mood swings and a tendency to introvert behavior often as well. He can often be found looking towards the distance, with a grumpy face, brooding about something. He misses his family a lot and is loyal to Wen blindly. He enjoys the outside much more than damp courtrooms and libraries, loves animals, and is an avid archer and horse – rider. History Born in the year 300 AC in Northmarch. Unacknowledged but known bastard of Timon Cloverwood. His mother was Victaria, the bowyer’s daughter, who was known throughout Cloverwood lands for her gorgeous singing voice and kind personality. As a child, he was a playmate of Colin Cloverwood. The two infants were said to be inseparable. Asten’s first memories are those of destruction and pillage of his birthplace. He was but a small boy when heavily armored men came and burned Northmarch. Ever since then irrational fear overtakes him whenever he is around fire. Asten, his mother, and grandfather and many other folk of Northmarch tried escaping. Some were murdered like infant Colin, but some managed to sneak out amidst the chaos. Roads led Asten, his mother, and grandfather to where the mountains of Westerlands began and where they were captured by Lannister troops. Grandfather's trade proved useful, and they were taken to a village near Silverhill, where many of the Lannister troops were stationed. One night, the infant Asten saw another battle as man on horseback led the charge against the soldiers at night. It was quick and nobody expected it, and the attacker prevailed. Asten’s mother recognized none other but Ser Lyonel Cloverwood - heir to Lord Mikel Cloverwood and former Commander of the Armies of Northmarch. After explaining who they were and how they got there, Asten’s mother asked Lyonel to bring the young boy somewhere safe. Lyonel did just that – by sending Asten to Castamere to be under the protection of King Cillyan Reyne. Asten's family stayed and helped Lyonel with equipment upkeep. In Castamere, Asten grew up in the wild, riding, hunting, and practicing his bow and arrow. He grew up to be a fine hunter, but also a troubled and slightly introvert youth, too – given the troubles he went through at such age. Several times, he was caught in mischief, but Cillyan proved to be a fine teacher. Tragedy With the wars raging in the West, Ser Lyonel eventually took Asten into the Riverlands to stay with his sister's family, the Mallisters. Lord Dalinar Mallister agreed to give Asten a place in his house, and quickly Ser Colin North took Asten as a squire. Unfortunately, during a feast, Ser Lyonel was assassinated by a Westerland's agent, leaving Asten alone with only Ser Caedan and the Mallisters as his companions. Asten fought in a battle against the Freys and was badly injured. After his wounds were healed, he and Caedan made their way to the North to inquire about the safety of Queen Cass Stark nee Mallister after her wedding to the king, Rickon. Back to Cape of Eagles PCs.